


Birthdays!

by MinMaxSpeech



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech
Summary: Rottytops has an idea for what to do for Shantae’s birthday. Everything’s sorted... except Shantae’s birthday gift! And she only has a night to get it sorted!
Relationships: Rottytops/Shantae (Shantae)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Birthdays!

Rottytops was incredibly thankful that Shantae was a heavy sleeper. The zombie girl lacked a need to sleep (there were many advantages to being dead, it turned out), and though she loved to spend the nights with her girlfriend in her home, the green-tinted woman had an idea she needed to get done by the morning. Mimic had told Rottytops that the following day would be Shantae’s birthday, due to the fact that the young half-genie rarely, if-ever stops and thinks about herself. The immediate instinct of the zombie was to sort something out for her girlfriend, and to make her happy and relaxed, if only for one day.

Rottytops cared immensely for her girlfriend, and knew exactly how seriously she took her role as the protector of Scuttle Town. It was impossible to not notice how Shantae seemed to hold the entire world at a higher level of importance than her own happiness. It hurt Rottytops to see it- Shantae never took a moment to do what she wanted to do, never prioritised herself over another, and while it was these traits that had drawn Rottytops to the young half-genie, it was also clearly still hurting her. There was only so much one could do without stopping to take a breath and relax before it weighed down upon them, after all.

Thus, Rottytops had developed a secret plan. She had preemptively paid-off most of the major risks to a safe day in Scuttle Town (Sure, the money would probably get turned into another evil scheme, however that at least would take time to realise) to prevent them from attacking the place during Shantae’s birthday, and the party was planned for the late afternoon. But now, Rottytops had to acquire a gift for the young half-genie and return to her home before she awoke.

Rotty wished that she didn’t have to do all of this the night of her birthday, but such actions were necessary when she had spent the last several weeks ensuring Risky Boots and the various Barons would not storm Scuttle Town during Shantae’s day. Well, aside from the Squid Baron. He was actually invited to Shantae’s party. Rottytops wasn’t sure how Shantae could get along with a giant squid that had tried to kill her on multiple occasions, but then, she was a half-genie who was in a relationship with a literal corpse, so Rottytops doubted a single thing in Shantae’s life actually made logical sense.

The zombie arrived in Scuttle Town… and noticed that all of the shops in Scuttle Town were closed for the night. Drat. There was no way that Rottytops would be able to wait until they opened, buy a gift, sort it out, and get back to Shantae’s home before the purple-haired woman awoke. Shantae may be a heavy sleeper, but there was a difference between being hard to wake up and always sleeping in. Rotty had only ever seen Shantae truly sleep in once, and that was after she had been up for the entire night battling the Pirate Master. That was the night that Rottytops had actually moved into Shantae’s home, and several months later, Rottytops had confessed her feelings to Shantae, and they had become an item. 

It was strange, to have gone from wanting to eat a girl’’s brains to wanting to protect her at any cost, but if any girl deserved such a turn to occur for her, it was Shantae. The woman was wholesome, and pure. She made Rottytops happy in a way that she hadn’t truly known before. The fact that Shantae so happily embraced her, treated her with kindness, and enjoyed her presence in a way no one else had, it made Rottytops feel an elation she had trouble describing. She would brave the darkest of magic, the worst of evils, if it meant that she could make sure her girlfriend was okay, and Rottytops truly never thought that she would ever feel that way about anyone, let alone the half-genie she had been antagonising for years before they had become friends.

Still, all the care and love in the world didn’t stop Rottytops from now being stumped. Without any way to buy a gift for her girlfriend, Rottytops was truly left without an idea for what to do for Shantae. Heck, she barely had an idea to begin with! She was going to try and get some nice food for Shantae, and prepare a breakfast in bed for the young half-genie, but without food, that would hardly work.

Wait, Rottytops could get the food herself! It wouldn’t be stealing, not if she left gems for the items she took, and she’d still be able to make something nice for her girlfriend! Quickly, the zombie darted through the empty, shadowy streets of scuttle town. Everybody was in their homes, and even the guardsmen that were meant to protect the town weren’t around. Of course they weren’t, Rottytops mused bitterly, if they did their jobs, then Shantae wouldn’t have been worked to the bone by the mayor.

Rottytops reached the food shop she had intended to buy her food from, and noticed that, thankfully, the shopkeeper had left his window open. Truly, they were inviting Rottytops to do this! With practiced ease, Rottytops pulled her head from her shoulders, and served it through the window, landing with a soft thud on the other side. The green-hued girl let out a soft grunt, as the rest of her body collapsed and disappeared, and reformed under her neck once more. Rottytops wasn’t entirely sure how she had gained the ability to teleport to her head, but it was certainly a useful one.

Swiftly, the zombie gathered together eggs, bread, a bottle of pop, butter, bacon, and some brain bites (Rotty was hungry). Placing a small pile of gems upon the shopkeeper’s table (all together worth a little more than what was taken, just as a little apology for the fact that she had to take the items rather than purchase them properly. Rottytops didn’t feel too bad, though. She still paid! Once more, Rottytops threw her head out of the window to get outside with her items. Rottytops was thankful that zombies couldn’t feel much in the way of pain, because the amount she threw her own head at the floor was slightly worrying, even for her.

The green-tinted girl rushed back to Shantae’s home as fast as she could, running as fast as she could with her arms overencumbered with food. Upon reaching Shantae’s home, Rottytops was grateful to see that no lights had been lit in the home, and hear a soft snoring emanating from the bedroom. Shantae was still asleep. Excellent.

Opening the front door, Rottytops dashed into the kitchen, and got to work. Somehow, the zombie had become a rather good chef, throughout her afterlife. It had been a hobby of hers’ for a few years, preparing interesting meals for her brothers, and later Shantae and her friends. Yet another abnormal thing for a zombie to do. Still, Rotty was happy to put her skills to good use. Chewing on her own snack, Rottytops quickly began preparing scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon for her girlfriend. A nice breakfast in bed.

Initially, Rottytops was tempted to do something far more exciting for her girlfriend, perhaps a trip to some interesting locale near Scuttle Town, perhaps, or a visit to the magic carpet races. But those wouldn’t force Shantae to take a break from her dangerous, stressful life. A nice relaxing morning in bed? That certainly would.

Rottytops thanked whatever deity existed that Shantae wasn’t awakened by the sound of crackling and popping from the bacon as it cooked. Perhaps Shantae was in an exciting dream? Or perhaps she really was just the single heaviest sleeper in the world, and nothing short of an explosion a foot away from her head would wake the half-genie up. Rottytops leaned towards the latter, having expereicned the pains of trying to make Shantae awake and coherent before she was ready.

The zombie glanced at the clock hanging from the wall. It was nearly 7am. Shantae was soon to wake up! With increased fervour, Rottytops quickly dished up the food, finished off the last of her brain bites, and threw the packet into the bin as she carried the plate of food up to her girlfriend, a smile on her face.

Flinging open the door to Shantae’s bedroom, the half-genie was just beginning to stir. Perfect.  
“Happy birthday!” Rottytops beamed, wandering into the room, seeing her gorgeous girlfriend just barely beginning to rise out of bed.  
“Rotty?” Shantae blinked twice, her messy hair cascading over her face. Rotty pushed it out of the way with her free hand. “Wuh… What are you doin’?”  
“Giving you a nice birthday!” Rotty sat down next to her girlfriend with a smile. “I have your breakfast here for you, and you’re not allowed to go do heroics at all today, understand?”  
“But… what if someone attacks?”  
“They won’t, I made sure of it.”  
“I should still be ready for it, if it happens.”  
“Nope! Not today! Today is a day to relax, understood? I don’t want to see you worrying about the fate of Scuttle Town once!”  
“…Alright.” Shantae slowly conceded, “Is that for me?”  
“Yep! I made it for you. I hope you like it!”  
“Hm…” Shantae took the plate off Rottytops, and quickly took a few bites of her meal. Her face lit up, a bright grin appearing on the half genie’s features. “This is amazing!”  
“Thank you!” Rottytops grinned herself, happy that her girlfriend enjoyed her present.  
“You know… I think I have to thank the chef properly.”

Shantae tackled Rottytops to the bed, pressing her lips against the zombie’s own. Quickly, the zombie tangled green-tinted fingers into the genie’s hair, her eyes going wide. Rottytops still wasn’t entirely used to kissing her girlfriend, but in spite of that, every time the two embraced, Rottytops found it not utterly magical. There was no sensation better in the world than holding Shantae in her arms, Rottytop thought. A few moments passed before Shantae pulled away from the kiss, gently pressing her forehead against Rottytops’.  
“How was that?” Shantae purred.  
“I only have one complaint.” Rotty smirked.  
“Oh?”  
“It ended far too soon.”  
“Well, we can’t have that happen, can we?”


End file.
